Lady of The Tamers
by Ricolette
Summary: A pair of twins just arrived in Edo however a giant poisonous spider goes to greet them...
1. Chapter 1

"What's that Imoto-chan?" a girl with pink hair asked the identical girl beside her. She looked at her sister's amber eyes.

"Nee-chan, I think that's a spider, a poisonous one." She said softly.

"I see… It seems quite friendly." The older sister pointed monotonously.

The giant spider growled and snapped its pincers. Then the eldest sang:

" _Let the rain fall gently on your cheeks_ ,"

The youngest approached the beast slowly and calmly.

" _Let the hands of heaven cleanse the fallen_ ,"

The spider backed away from the younger sister.

" _Let the ground in which you stand upon_ ,"

She was inches away from the halted spider.

" _Drink your darkness away…_ "

She stretched out a hand and the spider started rubbing its head to the hand.

"Good spider." The younger sister chimed, "I'm Satou Rokuro, please to meet you _Kiko_."

The sister singing strode towards them, "I'm Satou Yuichi, and your name will be Kiko!"

She outstretched a hand and stroked the spider's hide. However, Kiko stopped indulging itself with the identical sisters and ran away without a second thought.

The Satou sisters weren't particularly puzzled by the sudden escape of _their_ Kiko.

"Ladies shouldn't associate with large monsters." A man wearing spectacle smiled at them.

They frowned and their equal eyes looked slightly angry at the black headed man.

"You must be from Insect Magistrate." Yuichi stated.

"Yes, and I assume that you're the 'tamers' that the _Lady_ sent?" he said.

Rokuro nodded.

"Then will you come with me?" he held out a hand.

"Never." The two replied instantly.

It hit him like a man being rejected like a woman to go out with him.

"Even with that injury on your sister's ankle?" he stated matter-of-factly.

Yuichi looked at her sister's ankle and smiled at her sister's worried expression, "Fine but only if you heal my sister's bruised ankle."

"Agree. Now, if you may follow me," he led the girls to the Insect Magistrate's office, "And by the way, how did your sister injure her ankle?"

"I was playing with a dog when I tripped on a pebble and fall into the river." Rokuro frankly replied.

'How straightforward…' he thought and introduced himself, "I'm Matsunohara."

"We're Satou Yuichi and Rokuro, please to meet you." Yuichi saluted.

'Aren't those boys' name?' he inquired.


	2. Chapter 2

"I was playing with a dog when I tripped on a pebble and fell into the river."

It was straightforward of Rokuro in explaining her injury to the members of the Insect Magistrate, with the exception of Mugai.

For that time, Koikawa, Hibachi and Ichinotani found the youngest of the twin to be very stupid while Jinbei found it to be a misfortune and pitied the girl.

"Why is your names Yuichi-dono and Rokuro-dono?" Jinbei asked.

The twins looked at each other in confusion and tilted their head. Jinbei understood the gesture.

"I mean if Yuichi-dono means the first son then wouldn't Rokuro-dono's name be something meaning second son? And also, the names are for males."

The members were surprised. They didn't expect the naïve Jinbei to ask such sensible question. And the question at that was very interesting.

"It was because it took my mother six minutes to give birth to me." Rokuro answered.

It made sense. _Roku_ in her name means six.

"And I heard that when she gave birth to us, it was very slow," Yuichi threw out a flashy smile, "Since I was first born (though it took me a long time) I was named Yuichi."

Koikawa, Jinbei and Ichinotani nodded at the logical answer. But it still does not answer why they were named with names for boys though…

"Aren't you dissatisfied of your name?" Hibachi bluntly asked.

Then a sad smile broke on Yuichi's face and a solemn expression painted on the youngest face, making the atmosphere tense. It had puzzled the Insect Magistrate members. They didn't make any eye contact with the members.

"We're satisfied with them," – Yuichi paused momentarily – "Because that's the only thing our mother gave us before she…"

"– Died." Rokuro finished off for her sister.

Koikawa, Jinbei and Ichinotani shot daggers at Hibachi. Hibachi felt the weight of the atmosphere. Matsunohara couldn't think of any ideas to shatter the bad atmosphere. Then the awkward silence was broken.

"Oh and we have a message from the Lady!" Yuichi said cheerfully.

Everyone stared at them, blinking, except for Matsunohara. The members (again, excluding Matsunohara) did not know who the Lady was.

'What a way to break it…' Matsunohara couldn't help but admire her just a tad bit.

Yuichi turned to her sister, made eye contact and both nodded. Then with a cheery countdown of three to one from Yuichi, they spoke together in perfect sync.

"Dear Insect Magistrate, I shall leave my cute little pets in your care until my arrival within three days' time on the day you have received my sweet pets. P.S: If I find that my cute pets are _injured_ and do not _enjoy_ their time in your care, _seppuku_ is the only option to atone for the _sin_."

And that was the end of the message. Yuichi was smiling sweetly with sparkles all round her while her sister merely observed the surrounding. It had shocked the four fighters and left Matsunohara heaving a very long and deep sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

That night when the twins were asleep, Matsunohara didn't call for a gathering amongst the Insect Magistrate members, however, the organization's only offensive forces had gathered into his office with an determined expression, though Mugai barely exposed any of his n remained stone-faced.

"I assume that you would want to know of the Lady…" He said quietly.

The four, Koikawa, Hibachi, Jinbei and Ichinotani nodded their heads wishfully. They couldn't have asked the twins for information about their master, since it would be considered something that could make them slice their stomach.

"Fine, I shall tell but only if you keep your voices low."

They nodded wishfully again and sat closer to their superior. Matsunohara could practically feel the intensity of the atmosphere.

"The Lady… is a mysterious woman, not even I know that much of her." Matsunohara said frankly.


End file.
